<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无声奏鸣曲 by momo58</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939708">无声奏鸣曲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo58/pseuds/momo58'>momo58</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo58/pseuds/momo58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>李帝努/你, 罗渽民/你</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无声奏鸣曲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>笃你<br/>
三观不正<br/>
ooc预警</p><p> </p><p>//<br/>
结束的时候罗渽民依旧紧紧的抱着你，他把头埋在你的颈窝处，重重的喘着粗气。</p><p>你望着头顶上的天花板出神，刚刚因为太过激烈而掉落在衣服堆里的手机突然响了一下。伸手推了推他的脑袋，捡起床边地上衣服堆里的手机。</p><p>手机上是你老公李帝努刚刚发过来的短信。</p><p>——今天不回来了。</p><p>内心没来由的升起一股烦躁感。</p><p>“那你今天也别回去了。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>罗渽民不知道什么时候靠了过来，他伸手从你手里抽走了你的手机，俯下身吻住了你。</p><p>很烫，很热。</p><p>喘息声再次在这个封闭的空间中响起，罗渽民像是受了刺激，一次比一次用力。他的手臂撑在你的脸庞两侧，额头的汗水随着动作的幅度滴落在了你的身上。</p><p>“喜欢这样吗，嗯？”</p><p>刻意上扬尾音，伴随着喘息声从他喉间溢出。</p><p>而他那双带着笑意的桃花眼，却依旧看起来清澈无辜的很。</p><p> </p><p>//<br/>
早上回到家里，打开门里面果然没有李帝努回来过的痕迹。</p><p>整个客厅死气沉沉的，厨房洗手池里还堆放着前一天早上你没来得及收拾的碗筷，卧室里卧室里被子也没有摊开来，阳台上的窗户还紧紧的锁着。</p><p>洗澡时，你才看罗渽民在你胸前留下的一连串的牙印。红色的痕迹，像被狗咬了一样。</p><p>你伸手用指腹摸了摸那些牙印，看着镜子里的自己有些愣神。</p><p>你可能真的疯魔了，才会在一个月前发现了李帝努出轨的证据后，想出给他戴绿帽子的烂招。</p><p>叮咚。</p><p>洗漱台面上被埋在衣服里的手机连续震动了两下下，你拿起手机看了看，一共两条短信。</p><p>——今天加班，晚点回来，晚上不用等我。</p><p>——你回家了吗？我刚刚想起来我好像在你身上留太多痕迹了，不好意思。ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ</p><p>一条来自李帝努，一条来自罗渽民。</p><p>你冷笑了一声后，直接无视了李帝努发过来的消息，划开罗渽民的消息框给他发过去了一句话。</p><p>——罗渽民，你属狗吗？</p><p>——不是哦，娜娜是兔子。⊂((・x・))⊃</p><p>——……</p><p> </p><p>//<br/>
说起当初你和李帝努在一起还要多亏了罗渽民，你和罗渽民是高中同学，而李帝努则是罗渽民的小学同学兼你的大学同学。</p><p>刚上大学的时候，新生入学会的时候李帝努就坐在你前面那一排。你坐在后面被这老师的目光偷偷扯开了刚才在来的路上买的软糖，尽管礼堂里不是很安静，可塑料包装袋被撕开的声音不大不小刚好被听力敏感的李帝努听到了。</p><p>他下意识的回过头刚好撞上你尴尬的眼神，而你也在看到李帝努的那一刻，心脏猛的漏了一拍。</p><p>妈的，太帅了。</p><p>这是人吗？太好看了，完全是那种无法用语言形容的好看。精致的眉骨，一双眼睛黑白分明，眸底清澈。</p><p>他的眼角有一颗泪痣，听说这种痣还叫桃花痣，长了这种痣的人，据说命犯桃花。</p><p>他看向你的时候，原本冷漠的嘴角微微勾起一抹弧度，剧场天花板上的灯光落在他的眼睛里，亮闪闪的像星星。</p><p>等你回过神来的时候，李帝努早就转回去了，你低下头用手背摸了摸爆热的脸颊，想要迫使自己淡定下来。</p><p>舌尖舔了舔放进嘴里的草莓软糖，好像变得更甜了。</p><p> </p><p>//<br/>
罗渽民来你们学校找你玩的时候，你还特地红着脸偷偷用眼神示意他看迎面超你们走过来的李帝努，他顺着你的视线望了过去，随后给了你一个意味不明的笑容。</p><p>然后你发现李帝努的路线似乎是朝着你们这边走过来，等到你反应过来时他已经在你俩跟前站定了。</p><p>不过，李帝努和罗渽民寒暄完几句后，对你笑了笑就走开了。</p><p>你望了望李帝努的背影，又看了看罗渽民一脸笑嘻嘻的样子，“我靠！你们居然认识！”</p><p>他一把勾过你的肩膀，态度亲昵，“所以，这就是你之前说的男神？”</p><p>“少废话！”你一把打开了他的手，“快快快！告诉我他喜欢什么样的女生？！”</p><p>“反正他不喜欢你这种…”罗渽民上下扫了你一眼。</p><p>你伸手轻轻的捶了他一下，“什么啊！你欠揍是不是！”</p><p>“他喜欢文静的，不喜欢你这种过分…活泼的…”</p><p>“我看你是真的欠揍！我不温柔吗？！”</p><p>“哎，其实jeno这种闷骚男还蛮好追的，不像我，我这种就比较难追了。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>//<br/>
后面的故事就很俗套了，你照着罗渽民说的终于把自己变成了李帝努喜欢的类型。然后再借着罗渽民的帮忙，慢慢的就和李帝努熟识了。</p><p>李帝努确实很好追。</p><p>只是谁都没有想到，他居然会先给你告白。</p><p>从大学到现在，恋爱4年结婚2年，交往之处的激情早就消耗光了。你原以为你和李帝努会和别人不一样，但终究还是没有逃过。过分安逸的婚姻只会把享受演变成厌倦，倦怠期的窒息感简直快要将你淹没。</p><p>不知道是不是你在李帝努面前装习惯了，当你又一次在李帝努手机里发现令人恶心的聊天记录时，你冷静的就像什么事情都没有发生过一样。</p><p>只不过在李帝努洗完澡出来，他走到床边亲你的时候，你还是不着痕迹的偏开头躲开了。</p><p>看到你躲开，李帝努的眉头轻微的皱了一下，“怎么了？”</p><p>他伸出双手搂住了你的腰，他刚刚洗过澡，身上热的很，贴过来的时候就像一团火一样。</p><p>“老婆。”</p><p>他的声音有些沙哑，跟着耳垂上传来的湿滑的触感，你突然想起了刚才在他手机里看到的内容，内心一阵恶心你猛的推开了他。</p><p>“你还是不让我碰你？”</p><p>你直接无视了他沉下去的脸，你翻了个身背过去道，“你明天要开会，早点睡觉。”</p><p>“你是有什么心理疾病吗？”</p><p>“我不舒服。”</p><p>你几乎想要将'李帝努你不要再骗人了，离婚算了 。'这句话脱口而出了，最后还是将话咽进了嘴里。</p><p>绝对不能就这样便宜了他。</p><p> </p><p>//<br/>
“妈蛋！李帝努大渣男！”你对着罗渽民一把眼泪一把鼻涕的，简直哭的稀里哗啦。</p><p>罗渽民伸手揉了揉你的头发，“你看要不这样，jeno把你绿了，你也把他给绿了不就好了。”</p><p>你跟着应声，“对！我也要绿他！”</p><p>你说的慷慨激昂的，仿佛说出口的话是什么激励人的口号。</p><p>大概是你被李帝努气坏了，被气的三观都不正了。当天晚上趁着李帝努去外地出差，你直接就把罗渽民拖到了酒店，刚开始还是你占上风，后面你被罗渽民一个翻身压在了床上。</p><p>罗渽民叉开腿跪坐在你身上，居高临下的看着你。他嘴角是意味不明的笑容，“亲爱的，你脸好红啊！”</p><p>你被他看烦了，暴脾气马上就上来了，“你能不能快点！”</p><p>他的嘴角的弧度更深了，“这种事情怎么能快呢，要慢慢来才舒服啊。”</p><p>说话的时候手慢条斯理的伸进了你的衣衫内，顺着你的腰腹往上。手掌所到之处，酥酥麻麻的让你忍不住呻吟出声。</p><p>呼出的声音被他用嘴封锁在了嘴里，缠绵的热吻，呼吸都带着愉悦声，很快你便无力再抵抗。他却不肯停下，强势的吮吸着你嘴里的香津，勾着舌尖将你的呻吟声悉数卷入嘴中。</p><p>-<br/>
几轮结束后，罗渽民躺在你身侧似笑非笑的看着满脸是泪的你，“哭成这样，看来jeno没有照顾好你啊？”</p><p>你没好气，“是啊，他前两天才说我性冷淡。”</p><p>罗渽民笑出了声，“你刚才那样叫性冷淡？”</p><p>被他折腾的了一晚上，你连眼皮都懒得动一下。不得不说罗渽民真的花样劲很多，看来之前上大学时每周换一个女朋友也没白换。</p><p>你在他身下的时候，不知道是报复的快感在作祟还是你和他真的很合拍，叫声媚的简直不像是自己一样。</p><p>“你这样叫性冷淡，那我以前交往过的女的难不成都是干尸吗？”罗渽民凑过来又舔了舔你的耳垂，嗓音低低充满了魅惑，“要不要再来一次？”</p><p> </p><p>//<br/>
其实之前你和李帝努一直很合拍，只是有一次李帝努不小心将文件掉在了家里，你去给他送文件的时候，在他的办公室里闻到了一丝淡淡的香水。</p><p>李帝努常常加班出差的，起初你并没有放在心上，自从在他办公室闻到那股香水味开始，你心里总觉得怪怪的。</p><p>晚上你在洗碗的时候，感受到肩膀上一沉，李帝努从身后抱住了你，他把头搁在你的肩上说话声音柔柔的。</p><p>“怎么了，不开心吗？”</p><p>他靠过来的时候，你在他身上又一次闻到了那丝甜甜的香水味，你拿着盘子的手顿了一顿。</p><p>“没有。你身上怎么有女士香水味？”</p><p>你感受到李帝努的身体有些僵住了，他松开环在你腰上的手，抬手嗅了嗅自己身上的衣服，“有吗？可能是今天在公司电梯里不小心沾到了吧。”</p><p>“哦。”你了然的点点头，转过身继续手里的活。</p><p>“你介意的话，我先去换件衣服。”李帝努委屈的耷拉着脑袋，像极了受伤的萨摩耶，“宝宝，不要生jeno的气呀。”</p><p>李帝努难得撒娇一次，你很受用的接受了。要知道当初交往的时候，你最喜欢的就是李帝努给你撒娇了，你用湿漉漉的手掐了掐他的脸，“怎么会呢，快去吧。”</p><p>你望着他离开的背影笑了笑，算了今天上午一定是你想多了。</p><p>你看到他摆放在茶几上的手机震动了一下，带着好奇心你划开了手机屏保，微信界面上的信息无疑是给你的脸重重的扇了一巴掌。</p><p>你就那样愣在了原地，直到听到李帝努走出房间的声音，才慌乱的将一切归位。</p><p>你只装作什么都没发生，你什么都不知道。</p><p>“你换好衣服了？”</p><p>李帝努你骗我，身侧的手指紧握，指甲被你掐的嵌入了掌心。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>李帝努走到沙发边再一次搂住了你，动作轻柔的把你带向了他，他亲你的时候你只觉得恶心。舌头伸进你的嘴里，你控制不住，狠狠的用牙齿咬了下去。</p><p>“嘶～”感受到舌尖传来的痛意，李帝努猛的推开了你。“你做什么！”</p><p>你没做声。</p><p>“又发什么神经？”</p><p>他也会这样抱着别的女人，趴在她的身上，附在她的耳边，说着和你说过的话，做着你和做过的事。</p><p>你总是觉得不舒服，烦躁感就像杂草般一点一点的在内心滋生。</p><p> </p><p>//<br/>
“你跟别的女生也这样？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>你的手顺着他的腹肌上的纹理慢慢向下，明明是和李帝努差不多的身型，“眼神这么深情…”</p><p>罗渽民闻声，嘴角挟着笑，带着恶意腰部使力重重的顶了你一下，“看来我还不够努力，你居然还有空思考这些？”</p><p>他低头吮咬着你的胸口，留下了一连串红红的痕迹，凶狠的掐着你的腰冲进去，又稳又狠撞的你眼角满是眼泪。</p><p>“我只…看…你…”</p><p>-<br/>
半夜醒过来起身下床的时候，你的腿软的差点没摔倒。急急忙忙的翻看放在床头柜的手机，一条未接电话都没有，短信就更别说了。</p><p>罗渽民被你吵醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，“现在几点了？”</p><p>“三点多。”</p><p>声音还带着慵懒的睡意，“这么晚了，你还回去？”</p><p>你低下头应声，“嗯。”</p><p>他不知道什么时候从身后搂住了你的腰，“不留下来陪陪娜娜吗？反正jeno今天也不在家。”</p><p>正扣着纽扣的手一顿，“不了吧。”</p><p>你感受到腰间环绕的手臂收紧了，罗渽民整个人都贴到了你的后背上。</p><p>有点像可怜兮兮的小动物，和当初的李帝努一样。</p><p>算了。</p><p>你回过身勾住了他的脖子，凑过去主动吻住了他。</p><p>“娜娜，喜欢我，好不好。”</p><p>“一直都是好。”</p><p> </p><p>//<br/>
不知道为什么，可能是因为报复的快感所致，你现在心情特别顺畅，连做饭都在哼着歌。</p><p>罗渽民在你边上乖乖的帮你切着菜，你炒菜的时候，他帮你收拾厨房。煮汤的时候，放在料理台上的电话一声接着一声，原本拿起来看到是李帝努你打算干脆不接的，最后想想还是擦擦手接起了电话。</p><p>“喂，老婆。”</p><p>电话里李帝努的声音略显疲惫，还带着些醉酒后的嘶哑。</p><p>他怎么样你现在一点都不关心，你张口就是冷漠的很，“干嘛？”</p><p>没拿着电话的那只手正用汤勺在锅里搅动。</p><p>“想你了。”</p><p>呵，假不假。</p><p>锅里的汤被煮的咕咕冒泡，你放下汤勺，顺便关掉了煤气。</p><p>“是吗？我也很想你…”你望了眼站在你边上的罗渽民，笑的一脸灿烂，“老公。”</p><p>罗渽民闻声，脸上的笑容都要开花了，他停下手中的动作，低下头亲了亲你的嘴唇。</p><p>“今天合约没谈拢，我可能要再过两天才能回来。”</p><p>你用手抵在了罗渽民的胸口，冷笑了一声，“那你干脆多待几天，不要回来了。”</p><p>电话那端的李帝努似乎没料到你会回这么一句，这两天谈合约本来就让他有够心烦的，今天好不容易有空打通电话给你，想要从你这得到些安慰，你讲话却话里话外都透着烟火味。</p><p>“你又在生什么气？乖，不要闹了好不好？过几天我不是就回来了……”</p><p>手机被罗渽民抽走一把掐断了，与此同时他再一次欺上了你的唇。与刚才的蜻蜓点水不同，这一回他用手扣着你的后脑勺，拼命的在你的口中掠夺，极尽的缠绵使得分开时在两人的唇间扯出了一条淫靡的银丝。</p><p>“娜娜。”</p><p>“刚刚叫我的，再叫一次。”</p><p>他把你轻轻抱起放在了料理台上，膝盖顶开了你的双腿，边问着手也不停歇的快速的解开了你身前的衣扣。</p><p>“老…公…”</p><p>刚刚结束漫长的热吻，你的脸颊被熏的通红，吐出的字眼还带着的娇喘。</p><p>附在胸前的手指奖励似的，用指腹轻轻的掐了下。</p><p>“打算什么时候和他摊牌？”</p><p>肩膀被往前带，胸口一片湿热。你的手指穿插在他的发间，控制不住的挺起上半身，两条腿缠上了他的腰侧用腿心磨蹭着。</p><p>“等…他…唔…回来…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>